New Beginnings
by Pudding21
Summary: New Beginnings is a new guild hoping to climb to the top and rival Fairy Tail. And with all the new members joining, they might have a chance. Read how this groups tries to climb to the top.
1. Chapter 1: Three OCs

**Hello everyone! I have three OCs for my story so I decided I'll do a chapter for these fellows. Plus, I'm a little impatient with no one sending in OCs except for GhostOfOnyx, Grimlock Ebonheart and AxiosDreamcaster. Thanks you three for sending these interesting OCs. And for the ones who are reading this and want to enter an OC, check out my other story with the forms in it. SO without further ado, let's get on with New Beginnings! *confetti spraying and trumpets blaring***

* * *

It was a sunny and peaceful day in Everpine Town. Well not peaceful in a certain guild, more like rowdy. No that's not the right words, they prefer noisy and unique. Anyway, let's enter New Beginnings, a new guild that was formed six and a half years ago. Careful as you enter, you could become one of them, most people do.

This guild is mostly made up of older mages, though younger ones are joining everyday. The guild is a decent size with two level. The first level had a bar (no guild is complete without one, a lounging area, guild missions board, and a small library. The second level consist of Master Jenna's office, two bathrooms, and three bedroom for mew members to stay in until they have enough money to buy there own place.

On the second level stood Master Jenna, who decided to build this guild. She noticed how most people who joined guilds had a bad past of some sort, so she built a guild allowing people to start over, naming her guild New Beginnings.

She was overseeing the members and her eyes landed on the three friends and partners, Jace, Ray, and Grim. They had become a team a couple weeks after Jace had joined to guild.

Grimlock Nevergale has been there the longest, joining the guild when he was thirteen. That was five years ago. The boy had brown hair that reached the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy spikes and bangs that framed his face. His green eyes were full of power. On his right forearm was his New Beginning insignia, half a sun, in the color of silver.

The next one that had been there the longest is Rayner Bellcross, this young man came when he was fourteen years old and he is 17 now. The young man medium length bluish-white hair that was spiky and mischievous cyan eyes. On his shoulder was his guild mark in the color of white.

Last, but certainly not least was Jace Fuller, the newest member on the team. The nineteen year old girl came to New Beginnings two years ago when Grim and Ray were coming back from a mission. She had silver hair in a high ponytail that came to her waist and kind purple eyes. Her purple guild mark was on her stomach, which was shown off with pride.

Master Jenna looked at the three with pride. These three, plus the other younger members were going to help this guild come on top, maybe even rival with Fairy Tail.

* * *

Jace sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Her hair swung from the back of her head to the front, which she quickly pushed it back. Her team members were at it again. Ray was playing pranking guild members, while Grimlock was challenging Dale to a battle once again. She just didn't understand her friends' logic. Ray just really loved pranking people, which Jace found that would get old very quickly. For Grimlock, apparently before he joined, he was bullying some kids and Dale defeated Grim for bullying. Grim found him as a strong mage and usually challenged him to a battle. Sometimes she felt like she was the only sane one in this group.

She got up from her seat at the table and went to the bar. She sat on the stool and ordered a milkshake, a vanilla one. She sat sipping her drink hoping her teammates will come to their senses and stop their usual antics.

"How's it been going Jace?"

Jace looked up to see the bartender, Zina Ander, who was an illusion mage. She had been had been looking for a job when she stumbled across New Beginnings. Master Jenna was looking for a bartender and Zina was perfect. She didn't want to go on missions or anything, but just wanted the job. She was, in some way, a Mirajane.

"It's been ok, just my teammates have been out there," Jace explained, laying her head down. She pointed toward the two who were going their own thing.

Zina nodded and then said, "Why don't you guys go on a mission?"

Jace perked up at the word mission. That was a very good idea.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Zina!"

Zina waved as the other girl ran to grab a mission from the mission boards.

* * *

Ray had placed himself behind the guild door and waited for his next victim. It was about five in the evening and people were due back here from a mission or just have a drink any moment. Finally, the door opened and Ray used this as his chance. He jumped from behind the door.

"Shatter: Thunderclap!"

A blinding light emitted from his hands and a thundering clap followed. All the guild members jumped and some screamed at the sudden noise. Ray looked to see who his victim was. Dylan, one of the older mages. The man had been stunned in the doorway, a look of surprise on his face.

Ray laughed, while Dylan struggled to become unstunned (**if that's even a word, spell checks getting mad at me**).

"Ray!" he yelled, trying to launch himself at the younger boy. Ray ducked just as the man leaped for him. Dylan missed and grabbed another member. Dylan threw a punch, thinking he had Ray. The other member had stood up and threw Dylan across the room. That obviously started another guild fight, which were actually rare at New Beginnings. But when they were happened, oh look, here som's Master Jenna with a checkbook!

Ray was laughing at his results, when he felt something on his arm. He turned to see Jace, with an annoyed face and her hands on her hips .

"What did you do?" she asked.

He gestured to the fight, to show her it was very obvious what he did. She rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that, help me get Grim, I have a mission for us."

She put the paper in his hands while dragging him to Grimlock.

* * *

Grim went over to challenge Dale, one of the first New Beginnings mages he met. He was pretty strong, and Grim wanted to defeat him to become stronger. He ran up to Dale, but before he could even open his mouth:

"No, Grim."

He stood dumbfounded. How did he know he was behind him?

"What?" he asked still dumbfounded.

"I'm tired, I'm not battling. Plus we know who's going to win."

Grim hear the smirk in Dale's voice. He started to boil. He could win, Dale didn't know that. He could have improved. That's when he heard a clap of thunder. That had to be Ray.

Grim turned around to see Ray laugh and a stunned guild member. Yep, that's definitely Ray. He watched Jace ask him a question and Ray gestured to the guild fight that was just starting. Grim was going to join it when he felt Jace's hand on his arm.

"We're going to go on mission," she said holding up the mission sheet to him. Grim took it and looked over it.

"Alright, I'm in!"

Ray nodded in agreement.

"Alright, grab your stuff and meet at the train station in the morning," Jace said. "I'm going to write this in the long book."

The two boys nodded and left the guild to get ready for their mission.

* * *

**What will their mission be? Stay tune to find out. Also, I would put a chapter out tomorrow, but my best friend and I have a hair appointment tomorrow so no update :'(. Oh and Zina, Dylan, and Dale were random characters I made up. Grimlock is** _Grimlock_ Ebonheart**'s OC, Rayner is** GhostOfOnyx**'s OC, and Jace is **AxiousDreamcaster**'s OC. Thank for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2: More OCs

**Thank you everyone who sent OCs and those who read and reviewed on my story. It means a lot to me. And this chapter will introduce Kaze no Kage by ReturnOfDarthVader13, Maximilian Shadowblade by Baseball, and Hysteria Cadenza by Scarlette Shizuru. All the other OCs will be in the next chapter and there are two spots remaining. Anyway, without further ado, let's go on with this chapter. **

* * *

A spiky black haired boy was walking down the street with his little exceed. The white haired, red bellied cat-like creature was walking down the street with his friend.

"I believe the guild is not far from here Max," the exceed said.

Max nodded and continued down the road. He wanted to start over from his life on coning. He wanted to try again, that's why he was going to the guild New Beginnings. He heard it was a pretty good guild.

"Oh my gosh it's so cute!"

Max saw a flash of blue and then heard Frost's yells of protest. Holding the little exceed was a little girl, six years old at the least. Her hair was blue, so that explains the blue flash.

"Hey, hey! Put Frost down," Max ordered. The girl quickly dropped Frost. The poor exceed was dropped so quickly, he didn't have time to brace himself for the impact of the ground.

"Sorry, I was on my way to the guild when I saw the exceed. There's another member with one, but this one's just as cute!"

Max re-winded the conversation in his head. She said guild and there was only one guild in this town.

"A guild you say?" Frost asked.

The girl nodded. "Yeah! My mom is the guild master. If you want to join,I'll show you the way!"

The girl grabbed Max's hand and started skipping toward the guild. She turned around when she was dragged back by Max's hand. She turned to see that he had not come yet."

"You want to join the guild don't you?"

Max nodded his head.

"Well come on!"

Max allowed the girl to take him to the guild.

"I'm Cantrelle by the way," the girl said as they came closer and closer to the guild.

She opened the door and yelled out, "We have someone who want to join, Mom!"

All the members turned Cantrelle and Max. Max felt a little uncomfortable with all the stares at him, so he just looked down to the floor. He saw shoes on the floor, black boots to be exact, and looked up. The person was no doubt Cantrelle's mom, so she must be the guild master.

"Hello there I'm Master Jenna, and you are?"

"Maximilian, and this is Frost," he pointed to the exceed that was being hugged once again by Cantrelle.

"Cantrelle drop Frost and go play," Master Janna ordered. "I'm talking to the new members."

For the second time today, Frost was dropped onto his furry little butt.

"Sorry about that, she gets a little excitable about somethings."

"I've noticed," Max said.

"But back to you, you want to join New Beginnings and start over correct? Or is it you want to join a guild?"

"I want to join New Beginnings to start over," Max told the Master.

"Alright, where do you want your insignia?"

Max raised in eyebrow. She's not going to ask about his past, what he's done before he came here.

"So no questioning?" he asked as she came back with the stamp.

"I'm not one to pry for information," she said. "Color?"

"White and on my shoulder," he said showing his shoulder. He felt the cool stamp press on shoulder and when it as removed, there was a white half sun symbol on his shoulder.

"And what about you Frost? Where do you want yours?"

"On my back in red," Frost instructed.

Master Jenna placed the insignia on the ecxeed's back. "Glad to have your joined. You can stay on the second floor until you have enough money for your own place. You can talk to the other members, go on missions, or do anything else. I hope you enjoy your new start."

Master Jenna gave both of them a hug, which Max and Frost tried to escape. But it was no use, Jenna was going to give anyone a hug, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Kaze was sitting at a table by himself. The light brown and grey eyed boy was watching his exceed play with the guild master's daughter... he had had forgotten her name. Ai seemed happy carrying the young girl around the guild, and Kaze was ok with that. Kaze really kept to himself and Ai, Ai tried to help Kaze open up to the rest of the guild.

"Hello Kaze, nice to see you again."

Kaze looked up to see Cantrelle sit next to him with Ai in her lap. He gave a smile to both of them. If Ai was happy with this girl, then he was fine with it too.

"Ai was telling me you guys are about to go on a quest. Is that correct?"

Kaze nodded. He needed to get more money to pay rent, and he also needed a little adventure in him. He's been at the guild to much and he was starting to get a little bored.

"Aw, I wanted to play with Ai a little more. Can he stay with me? I promise I'll take good care of him," she said hugging the exceed close to her.

Kaze shook his head. "I need Ai to help me on the mission."

Castella breathed a sigh of sadness. "Alright, be safe though."

She hugged Ai tightly, then hugged Kaze. He raised in eyebrow, but didn't push her away.

"Oh right! Someone just joined and he has an exceed too!"

She waved and skipped up the stair, probably to talk to her mother.

"Thanks!" Kaze called after her.

Ai gave him a smirk.

"So your opening up?"

"Whatever," Kaze said going over to the mission board. He surveyed the mission boards and found the perfect one .

_Mage(s) Wanted_

_ We need someone to defeat a band of bandits in Elmore City. Please come as soon as possible. They're terrorizing the town. _

"Alright Ai, we found our mission, let's go!" Kaze said as he started to exit the guild.

"Right!" Ai said following his friend.

* * *

Hysteria woke up from he bedroom in the guild. She looked over to see that her roommate had gotten up already. The 18 year old girl shrugged her shoulders before getting up. She dressed herself in her usual outfit, a black tank top, short cut cargo pants with cuffs at her knees, and black high cut chuck taylor's. On her hands were black fingerless gloves, and she was wearing silver short cross dangling earrings. She walked down to the first level of the guild and sat down at the bar.

She gave a wave to Zina, and Zina put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Morning Hysteria," she said before going back to serve the other people around the bar.

Hysteria looked around the guild watching everyone and what they're doing. Kaze and Ai just left the guild, probably for a mission. And there wer new members sitting by themselves. She thought about going over there, but then decided against it. She was a quiet and the only people she really talked to was the master and her daughter.

"Hi Hysteria!"

Speak of the... angel (**I can't use that phrase on Cantrelle. She seems to innocent)**. Hysteria turned to see Cantrelle standing next to her. Hysteria waved and allowed her to sit in the chair next to her. Cantrelle reminded Hysteria of her younger self. When Hysteria first entered the guild, she was covered in scars and bruises. When she was released from the infirmary at the guild, she sat mostly with herself. She didn't really talk to anyone except Master Jenna, and that was like a silent understanding. Then, Cantrelle came to the guild when she was three. She had walked straight up to Hysteria and tried to get her to play dolls with her. This surprised Hysteria because she was still covered in scars and bandages and she thought she would scare the girl. But nope, Cantrelle gladly played with her, mostly because she was used to people with bad past joining the guild. Now Hysteria has become protective of the girl.

"Hello Cantrelle, how's it going?" Hysteria asked the younger girl.

"Trying to hid. It's nap time."

Hysteria giggled. Then she stopped. All sudden memory came back to her. She hated the sudden memories. She went to when she was with the military academy and she was sent to assassinate a rich family. The memory was vague, all Hysteria could see was blood. Blood everywhere. She started thinking herself as a murder, which she was. She didn't belong here, she belonged in a jail. Then she started shaking.

Hysteria couldn't remember how long she was shaking, until she felt hands on her shoulder. Slowly the shaking stopped. Hysteria looked up fearfully to see Master Jenna. She had a warm smile and kind eyes. It was usual for Hysteria to get random flashbacks throughout the day. It was better for her to stay in the guild than get her own place.

"There, there," Master Jenna said. "It's alright. We'll protect you."


	3. Chapter 3: OCs Galore

**Hey! I'm finally on, busy weekend! So let's get a quick author's note done so we can read this amazing story about OCs Tokki Mikatsu (Esmika), Amber Grace (SkytheGreat). Dusty Watermelon I'm giving yours a chapter to themselves, because I can only do at least three a chapter. I'm rereading to make sure I got everyone so far, and I'm counting only ten, when I'm sure I have eleven. Please let me know if your OC hasn't been mentioned. Thank you who's reviewed on the story, you don't know how much that means to me. And also, I got the idea of introducing the OCs before I start with the main plot from Raiyane, author of Silver Griffin. Check her story out! Cantrelle is tmy OC entered that the story. Now, I'm here to introduce Chapter 3 of New Beginnings: OCs Galore.**

* * *

A greenette was walking through the forest following the path set out before her. She was on the way to defeat to destroy a monster terrorizing a town nearby. It was so close, there was no need to take a train. She brushed her bangs to her left, so they slightly covered her eye patch. The eye patch is a memory she does not want to remember.

'The town has to be here somewhere,' she thought to herself as she hurried herself along the path. Finally she saw the lights of a town and urged herself to go faster. She couldn't wait to kick some monster ass.

After a ten minute walk, she finally reached the town. But by the time she got there, the sun was about to set, which was perfect because the monster only came out in the evening. She walked to the town hall, where the mayor should be. She opened the door and looked around. She cringed as the door gave a creaking sound as it closed.

"Who's there!" A pudgy, white haired man poked his head from behind a door down the hall.

The greenette raised her hand. "It's me. I'm Tokki, the mage who is supposed to be killing the beast."

The mayor did a little happy jump and started toward Tokki.

"Great! I'm Mayor Bald **[sorry it's all I could think of at the moment hehe, ;)] **and I'm the one who posted the mission."

"I assumed," Tokki said quietly. "Where's the monster living?"

"Well," Mayor Bald started playing with his finger. "There are actually two now, but!" He added when he noticed Tokki's face. "I raised the price from 300,000 jewels to 600,000 jewels."

Tokki shrugged. That seemed fair. 300,000 per monster. She will gladly do this mission.

"Sure, now can answer my first question?"

"Yes, yes. It lives in the forest not far from here."

Tokki blew her bangs up, so much as specific disrection.

"Thanks!"

And with that she left the building. Tokki turned right and decided to go that way into the forest. The woods were fairly calm, there was a huge river that ran down and trees forty feet high. If she wasn't on a mission, that would have been a good spot to just relax. The whole thing was relaxing until she heard a huge crack, like a tree breaking.

Tokki barely had time to jump for her spot before she heard a thundering crash. Where she stood not only seconds before, was one of the big trees. She looked up and saw the huge creature. It was like a dinosaur, but very hairy. But don't let the funny appearance fool you, that thing could pack a huge bite. Tokki stood up, deciding to get this one out of the way before she went searching for the other.

"Poison Rain!" she yelled. Above the creature, it began to rain, but it wasn't regular rain. The creature roared in pain as poison beams hit it. When the attack ended, the creature sent a roar of shard glasses.

"Counter!" A shield of poison covered her, but even the shield could only do so much against the shards. When the attack of the creature ended, Tokki was thrown back. She narrowed her eyes at the creature. She would win.

"Binds!" The creature was held back in chains and was slowly injuring the creature. Tokki surprised herself, she didn't think that the attack would hold the creature back. The chains actually fit around its wrist. She shook her head, she needed to finish this one, then go one to go.

"Poison Blade!" A group of swords came out of nowhere besides Tokki. She pointed her finger at the creature and the blades went toward their target. The creature fell to the ground, Tokki bounced up when it landed.

She wiped her hands together, that was good battle. She went toward the creature and felt the breath of it. The breath was shallow, but still there. She used her antidote spell to heal the creature. She wasn't that cruel, she was merciful.

She heard a second roar, this one a little deeper. A bigger creature came to the other one. The big one narrowed its eyes at Tokki, then swung its tail at her. The attack knocked Tokki into a tree. Tokki got up, ready to attack, when she noticed the big creature was cradling the little one. A memory when she was eight came to mind, when her older sister was cradling her like that.

Tokki shook her head. The creatures reminded her of herself and her sister, she couldn't attack them. But there had to be a way for her to get rid of them and still get her money. She snapped her finger. She had it!

* * *

Amber Grace was walking to the train station in Eaton Town. Her mission had been quick and easy, protect a man's mansion while we went on a business trip. Any person could have done it, but he had a prized sword that any crook would love to get his hands on, even Amber admired the sword. But a crook did come to try to steal it. Amber used her requip purple to defeat him. Now that she was payed (260,000 jewels), she was ready to go back to the guild.

"One train ticket to Everpine Town please," Amber said, handing over the jewels to pay for it. She took the ticket and waited for the train to arrive, while she waited she watched three men with big duffel bags come wait for the train too. Amber raised an eyebrow to them, they seemed suspicious to her. But she just couldn't just assume because they looked suspicious.

She heard the train whistle and stood up. The train stooped at the station and Amber stepped on. It was a three hour train ride and Amber decided to take this time to take a nap.

Amber was awoken by the screeching of the train. She yawned and replaced the bobby pins that held her white bangs in place. They were in Everpine already?

"Attention passengers, please leave the train now."

Amber had to shake her head. Maybe she was still dreaming. She looked around the train. The other passengers looked confused too.

"I repeat leave the train. The train conductor is unconscious and we're taking over the train. If you don't leave now my men will forcefully make you leave."

The last line made everyone get up and hurry off the train. Amber was the only one left in train after three minutes. She was not going to give up this train. She stood up and starting walking toward the beginning of the train.

"Hey girl!"

Amber came face to face with a henchmen. It was one of the men that she saw at the station that looked suspicious.

"Requip: Purple."

Her outfit changed. Instead of her regular outfit, a light purple kimono with gold dragon patterns on it replaced it. Red sandels were on her feet and two red fans were in her hands as weapons. His face fell with worry for a second.

"What's the matter? You're scared a girl might bet you?" Amber said with a smirk.

The guy got into a fighting stance.

'This is going to be fun,' Amber thought as she ran toward the crook.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you all in suspense. I have to get ready for school, it's in a week! Ugh! Anyways, I'm sorry if I didn't get the OCs right or if i didn't write this one very well. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Smorgasborg of OCs

**Hello everyone, Pudding21 here with a few announcements. Oh, but don't worry this isn't a announcement chapter, the story will be after this. ****_Number 1_****: Friday and Sunday and maybe Tuesday will be my last every other day update. School starts next Wednesday and it will be hard to juggle homework. Also, I'm trying out for volleyball, so wish me luck next Wednesday too. Updates may have to wait until the weekends so bare with me. ****_Number 2_****: The guest who left a review about Cyrus Grimel, I'm very sorry about this but I cannot except him. I know a lot of people say sorry to you, but I really mean it. It's very hard for me to say no to people but I don't want to use my author's notes to ask you questions and make people read the questions instead of reading the chapter. ****_And lastly Number 3_****: For everyone who has watched, played, or read about pokemon or just wants to enter an OC, I wrote a pokemon story called **_I Choose You!_ **Hope you can enter OCs or just read it. Now this chapter is about Reese and Verde Meadows by Dusty Watermelon. And the OC I was missing was my best friend's, MissGenreSavvy own Onyx Glowstone. So let's hurry and get onto Chapter 4: A Smorgasborg of OCs!**

* * *

Reese Meadows entered the guild with his younger brother Verde. Verde ran off to do something, his short attention span needed to be entertained at all times. Reese went over and sat with a few of the older members. He looked around the guild noticing that most of the members of this generation were gone.

"Reese, how was the mission?"

He turned to Master Jenna who had broken his train of thought.

"Great Master, easy as pie."

"That's good to hear," she said thoughtfully. "I'm glad you came back safely." And with that she walked away. It was later in the evening and she was about to go home to spend time with her family.

Reese turned back around and went back to his previous thoughts, the newest generation. Hysteria was sitting by herself at the bar staring off into space. Then there was a boy that he didn't recognize, so he must have just joined. And there was also Onyx girl who was walking up the guild stairs, she stayed in the spare rooms of the guild for reasons unknown.

Reese reached to tighten the green ponytail he had before getting up. He decided to introduce himself to the new member, being the people-person he was. He sat down at the table the new member plus an exceed were sitting at.

"Hey, I'm Reese Meadow."

"I'm Max," he introduced. "And that's Frost my exceed."

Reese turned to see the white haired, red bellied flying cat. So now they had two exceeds in the guild meaning:

"You're a dragon slayer?"

Max nodded. "Ice dragon slayer to be exact."

"Oh, cool! Now we have two dragon slayers!" Reese cheered. "Well it was nice to meet you, Max."

"You too Reese."

Reese waved at him and walked toward the library of the guild. The library wasn't a really big one, just two shelves full of books on magic. He loved studying magic it was a passion ever since and Verde saw a few mages fighting before.

He grabbed a book and sat down against a beanbag in the lounging area. He opened the book and started reading, but paused. Studying magic was what got him kicked out of his tribe. He really wanted to be tribe leader, but studying magic was forbidden. One thing, led to another, and there was an exiled Reese.

He sighed and looked around the guild and smiled. Maybe being exiled wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Verde was watching his brother being in person-oriented self, while he stayed by himself. He was ok being by himself. It wasn't like it was unusual for people to stay by themselves in the guild. Like Kaze or Hysteria and sometimes Onyx. But, they had Cantrelle to visit them during the day. She tried once with him and he blew her off. She tried a couple more times before giving up. Sure, he liked her mother, but she was just a little to loud for his liking, especially when he was using his sensory magic.

"Bye Kid."He turned to see Zina, the guild's bartender. He usually hung out at the bar and she managed to get on his good side. He even allowed her to call him Kid, a nickname Reese called him.

"Hi."

"No, bye. It's getting late."

Verde looked out the window of the guild. The sun had set and it was already dark. Unlike most guilds who stayed open until the wee hours of the morning, New Beginnings stayed open until eleven.

Verde watched multiple members and walk out of the guild. He decided to go find Reese and head to their place. They had spent five days out in the woods trying to hunt down thieves. Once they had finished, it was a 3 hour walk from where they were to the nearest town, 4 hour train ride to a different town to get a decent lunch, then another 3 hour train ride home. Verde was beat.

He started walking towards the library where it would most likely Reese would be. Sure enough, he found Reese reading another book about magic.

"Come on Reese, I'm tired let's go."

Reese looked at Verde and put the book down, and yawned himself.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The seventeen year old girl watched everyone around the guild and her eyes landed on one of her friends and roommate Hysteria.

Hysteria had to have a room in the guild to be under close watch because of her past, that's all the information Onyx had gotten. When Onyx joined two years ago, she had to share a room with her. They quickly became the best of friends.

As people in the guild slowly started leaving, that meant soon they would have the gild to themselves.

Sure enough not more than an hour later, everyone was gone except this black haired boy, who Onyx learned was the newest member that joined earlier that afternoon.

She and Hysteria went into their room, took their showers, and went to bed. Well, Hysteria did anyway. Onyx jumped up as soon as she was sure Hysteria was asleep. She slipped some shoes on and hurried down the stairs.

That's when the fun began. Onyx was a good kid, but she's mischievous. Very mischievous. Since she stayed at the guild, it was a perfect time to set up her pranks while everyone else was gone.

First, she jumped over the bar counter and looked for the flour. Zina came in early in the morning and made breakfast for everyone. Her surprise would be fun. Then she got the butter, and greased the handle to the refrigerator. Next, she went to the doors and placed water on top of the doors. She put whoopi cushions under the cushions of coaches, chairs, etc. And finally, just for fun, she decided to grease the floors of the entrance.

When all was finished, Onyx ran upstairs and jumped into her bed. Tomorrow morning was going to be fun.


	5. Three Peas in A Pod of Thieves

**Pudding21 here to say hello! No announcements or anything, just a hey author note! Sorry to interrupt a good story you should be reading right now. Heheh ;P Wait, I have a poll! Vote for it!**

* * *

Jace waited impatiently for her teammates to enter the train station. She walked to and fro. She was kind enough to buy both of them tickets as well as her own, but being late was annoying. The train would be here any second.

"Sorry Jace!"

Jace turned to see Grimlock and Rayner running towards her. She sighed a sigh a relief, and the train whistled as soon as she did. She herded them into the train before it could leave the station, though they had three minutes before it left. She pushed them into the seats.

"Alright, why were you late?" she asked crossing her arms.

Grim played with his fingers. "Well..."

* * *

Ray woke up when the sun came in though his window. He yawned and stood up to go through with his regular routine. He came out of the shower and put on his usual outfit which was a grey shirt underneath an opened hooded vest which was sleeveless and white baggy pants tied off with a blue sash. He decided to go over to the guild to meetup with his teammates. He grabbed his black combat boot and white trench coat before heading out. He felt like he was missing something, but he'll probably remember when he got to the guild.

He took the leisure walk toward the guild, but as he got closer, there were yells of annoyance. Confused, he quickened his pace and threw open the guild's door and ran in, but he slipped and landed onto his face. He was looked up to see Onyx's smirking face.

"Who's pranking who now?" she asked before walking away.

Ray looked up at the guild. He realized her wasn't the only one who slipped on the greased floor, everyone who was there and that included Master Jenna. Behind the bar, Zina was in a foul mood, flour all over her face.

Ray had to control himself so he wouldn't laugh, it was pretty funny. But he needed to get breakfast so it was going to be hard to avoid her. He walked up and went to the bar. He waved at Zina and sat down.

"Oh good morning Ray," she said angrily. She slammed a plate of pancakes in front of him before stomping away to serve everyone else. Rayner ate his pancakes in silence. He was wondering where Jace was. She was usually in the guild by now.

Zina was walked by to go wash off the flour since the breakfast rush was done when she did a double-take. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Jace today?"

Ray's face fell. That's what he's supposed to be doing! He ran out of the guild (slipping on the grease again before leaving) and ran toward Grim's house. They were going to be late.

* * *

Grim woke up to pounding on his door. He groaned as he walked to the door. He was surprised to see Ray there.

"What's going on?" Grim asked.

"Mission...Jace...train station...now," he managed to say. He had run here and it was a good ten minute run from the guild.

Grim's face fell. Jace was going to be sooo mad when they turn up late. He hurried to put on his outfit which was a tight, short sleeves, high collared, black shirt and silver hakama with a dark ashen obi sash. He put on his armoured black and silver boots. He placed a silver chained necklace with a male lions head on it and a pair of silver and black bracelets intertwined on both wrists. He grabbed a dark brown cloak with a hood to put on the way there. On the way there, Grim covered his body with his cloak.

Together they hurried toward the train station to meet Jace.

* * *

"And that is how are morning turned out."

Jace giggled at the story. "Do you and Onyx have something going on between each other?"

Ray turned the other direction so they couldn't see them blush. There's been prank wars between the two before and you did not want to be caught in between that. Ray did them to tease her and vise versa. People are starting to pair them with all the time they spend pranking each other.

"I am so shipping them," Jace whispered to Grimlock. "I've got it! Raynyx!"

*small line breaker*

After a two hour train ride, they made it to Everleaf Town, the not-so-close neighboring town to Everpine. There they were to defeat a band of thieves before they reached Everpine Town. Jace led them to the mayor's home to get more information about the mission. Soon the group trudged up the mountain slope to where supposedly the thieves were staying.

"How much farther?" Jace asked shivering. While the boys had their jackets, she was wearing a white tanktop with a stomach length leather jacket, navy blue sweatpants and brown sandals. The only thing that was keeping her warm was her purple scarf, but that was just warming her neck.

"Shouldn't be much longer," Ray said quietly.

"Yeah," Grimlock agreed. "But you'll get warmer when we start kicking ass."

Jace nodded, but she was freezing. She should have taken one of the jackets the mayor offered.

"Shh, guys," Ray said. They stopped moving and listened. There was snow crunching ahead. They barely saw the dots bobbing up and down.

"Hurry, they're ahead of us!"

Grim, Ray, and Jace hurried to catch up to the thieves. It took a while because Jace lost feeling in her feet after a while and they had to take an extra scarf plus Jace's own and wrap around her own to keep them warm. Finally, after all that, they caught up to thieves.

"Give it up!" Grim yelled.

The thieves looked at everyone with a glare, but then had a confused look when they saw Jace's new "shoes".

"Don't ask," Jace said with a tick mark growing on her forehead. "Can we just start fighting so I can get the feeling in my body again?"

And with that, The New Beginning mages began their battle.

* * *

Grim's battle got off to a great start. There were thieves being thrown left and right using hid raging fist. But he was not expected a surprise attack from the back. He was thrown backwards by a blast of water.

He got angrily and turned to his opponent. He was an older man, probably the only one of the group with magic. He was familiar with water mages, their master was on for goodness sakes. But he was at a disadvantage with his magic. Water defeats fire, but he also had his sword holder magic. Two magic circles came from his wrist and two swords appeared in his hands.

"Let's go!" he said running to the guy.

"Oh, we go to swords now?" the guy asked. He pulled a sword from his back. "This is definitely going to be fun."

They went into a full on sparing match. Grim was on offense most of the time, but then he made a bad move. He lunged for a swipe, but the thief jumped back and quickly countered with a cut to his leg. Grim screamed in pain, but kept pushing. He was then pushed to defense. Block, duck, block was all he did. Maybe if he did a surprise attack.

"Blue Flame: Raging Fist!" his fist made contact with his stomach, throwing the thief back. He jumped right after him, ignoring the burning pain in his leg. He lunged at the thief, but he rolled away.

"Blue Flame: Empower!" His sword was coated with fire and this was a good offensive attack. All the had to do was have an opening to jab him. Finally, Grim found his opportunity to strike. He brought down his sword and swiped at the thief's stomach.

The thief screamed in pain. Not only did he have to bare the pain of the sword cut, but the flames that were slowly devoring him. Slowly the man fell to the ground, his flames slowly being put out in the snow. There was no doubt he was dead when the yelling stopped and he stopped breathing. Now it was Grim's turn to full to the ground. He had lost to much blood from the cut on his leg. He fell to the ground and the last thing he saw was the white sonw turning red.

* * *

Ray was off to a great start too.

"Shattering Fang!"

He threw out his hand and shockwave was thrown from it. The thieves were thrown back from the attack. Those who weren't knocked unconcious came back to attack Ray.

'_They don't learn do they?_" Ray thought to himself as he was prepared to use another attack.

"Shatter: Thunderclap!" he yelled clapping his hands together. The thieves were stunned under the attack. But he heard a thundering echo, he looked at the mountains and the snow that was starting to come down. This was not going to do well.

* * *

Jace was having a hard time. It didn't help that it was hard for her to move and that there weren't many minerals for her to use with her alchemy magic. She had to really dig if she wanted something, and the thieves weren't giving her that time. So she had to resort to the weapon she always had with her, a scythe. She swiped at them, which the thieves had to move back if they didn't want to get cut. Finally, the more she swiped, the more feeling she got back in her body.

"Come on, you don't want to take on a girl?" she taunted still swiping, just so she could get more feeling in her body.

"This one's really weird," one of them said.

Jace's tick mark grew. "What was that?"

She didn't get to answer because of Ray's thunder clap. It came it sounded like it was coming for her direction. All the thieves she was fighting were stunned, so Jace tried to move. She could, maybe the spell could only go so far. She turned and saw Grim lying in the snow.

"Grim!" she yelled running for him. She looked over his body and saw the cut. He lost to much blood, they needed to get to the town ASAP. That's when he heard a thundering sound and Ray running toward them.

"What did you do?" she asked scared.

"Uh, well I know now we shouldn't use shatter magic in the mountains," he said looking away. Jace looked behind him and barely saw the moving snow.

"You caused in avalanche?" she yelled.

He shrugged his shoulders. How could he be so care-free about this? (He really wasn't. Inside Ray was freaking out, but he couldn't show that.)

"Ok, we need to get Grim back to the town, but we won't have much time to time to get there," Jace instructed. She thought of her options. Maybe she could...She stood up and focused her hands to the ground. They were going to make it out of there alive.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating! Time flies by really fast now! Anyway, this is Friday's chapter. I'll update yesterday's chapter later. See you later today!**


	6. Aw Look, People Are Being Somewhat Socia

**Hello everybody! I'm sad today is the last update until the weekend :'( School is tomorrow and I don't know if I should dread it or be excited. Yay! Alright let's get this on with, still gotta get my supplies together. Oh and two things. I need your OCs attack, spells. I forgot to ask that in my OC form. And I have a poll, don't forget to vote on it. **

* * *

It was a beautiful morning when Max woke up today. He put on a a white t-shirt underneath and blue jeans. Then he put on his white hoodie as a exited the room he was allowed to stay at until he found his own place. He woke up Frost and together, he and the exceed went down to the lower part of the guild and found it completely deserted. That was weird, did they have an opening time too? He didn't expect them to have a closing time either. He was informed of that last night. It was 7 in the morning already. That's when he heard the large doors creak open.

Master Jenna walked into the room, but instantly fell on her face. Max almost started laughing, but covered his mouth. The all-powerful master had fallen onto her face. Her face was priceless when she looked up with confusion. Max got over his laughter and went to help the older woman.

"Are you ok Master Jenna?" he asked helping her up.

"Oh just fine. I probably fell for another one of Onyx's pranks. I admit it was pretty funny. She laughed at herself as she started walking toward her office. "I'm kind of curious to know what other pranks she has for other people."

Max was curious. He saw the said girl briefly. She was the one with black hair with purple streaks. She didn't seem very mischievous to him, but he shrugged. You really couldn't judge people by their appearance.

More people came into the guild, all slipping on the the mysterious substance on the floor. When each one landed, they all yelled "Onyx!"

Max shrugged and went over to the bar, where Zina was currently rubbing her butt. She skipped in this morning and that ended up badly.

"Sorry, what would you like this morning?"

"Pancakes," Max decided. He hadn't had those in a while. Zina gave him a smile as she went to was her hands. "Of course! What about the exceed?"

"I'll have the same thing," Frost said landing in the seat besides Max. Then Frost turned to Max and changed the subject.

"Are we going on a mission soon?"

"What?" Max asked.

"I mean, we need a place to live. We can't keep living here the whole time."

Max agreed. They couldn't keep living here all the time. "Yeah, we should go soon. It might be smart to go with someone who's been here a while too."

"That would be a good idea."

There was a blood curling scream that made everyone jump, especially Max and Frost who was nearest to the scream. They jumped (well Max jumped, Frost flew) over the counter and saw Zina in a sour mood, flour all over her face.

They tried not to laugh while they comforted her.

"Are you ok?" Frost said his tail covering his mouth.

"Yeah, just peachy," she promised. "First I pull the handle off the fridge, then a puff of flour in my face."

Max had to leave because it was too funny.

"You think that's funny?" Zina asked coming behind him.

He quickly lost his laughter. "No..I-"

"Nope, no excuses. I have a job for you."

* * *

Kaze and Ai were sitting on a train, coming back from an easy mission. That thief mission wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. This was literally how it happened.

_Kaze and Ai were had just made it to the town when they heard a yell of thief! They hurried toward the noise and found five guys dressed in green holding diamonds and other jewels. Well the diamond and other jewels and also the money jewels. Kaze decided to go use his magic for a surprise attack. _

_"Wind Dragon Roar!" he yelled. The wind attack not only blew the thieves, but it was strong enough to blow the jewels back into the shop, but not very neatly. "Ai, you check back with the store keeper, when everything is good, come back and join me."_

_"Alright!" Ai said flying into the store. _

_Kaze turned and ran toward the fallen thieves. They were all lying groaning in pain, "Please, that wasn't my full power."_

_A few of them were conscious enough to come attack him. They charged at him and Kaze smirked. _

_"Wind Dragon Wing Attack!" _

_Closest two thieves were thrown up into the air. The rest looked wary about coming to attack Kaze. Guess they never had anyone this much of an opponent before and Kaze was feeling pretty good about this battle, though they weren't really putting up a good fight. Ai joined him not long later. _

_"Now, we can continue the fight or you all can come with me without struggling."_

_The thieves looked among themselves then put there arms up in defeat._

"That was too easy for you Kaze," Ai said.

"Yeah, it was."

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?"

Kaze looked up to see a girl from the guild. She had greyish black hair and violet red eyes. She was playing with her finger nervously.

"Sure!" Ai said. Kaze gave the exceed a cold stare, but quickly turned out to look out the window.

There was an awkward silence in the seats. It was so thick that it started choking Ai.

"Um Hysteria."

Hysteria looked up at the exceed.

"Yes?" she asked shyly.

"What mission were you on?"

"Oh, I wasn't on a mission."

"What were you on?"

"I rather not say," Hysteria said looking out of the window. Kaze looked over and at Hysteria, who was looked a little weary. Ai nudged Kaze's arm and raised his eyeborws. Kaze glared at Ai before looking at the other girl. Maybe he could talk to her, maybe.

"So, uh don't you usually hang out with Master Jenna's daughter?"

Hysteria looked over at Kaze and gave him a shy smile.

"Yeah, Cantrelle."

That was the end of the conversation. Ai gave him a thumbs up. Kaze rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

Hysteria felt awkward the whole train ride. After the conversation with Kaze, she waited for them to talk to her again, but that never came up again. She saw the little exceed nudged Kaze and give him winks to talk to her. She felt so relived when the train reached the train station.

"Goodbye, nice talk with you." Hysteria went full speed out of the train and ran toward the guild. She didn't want them to know that she went to her counseling. Master Jenna said its best for her to go help. She wasn't sure at first, but finally Master Jenna persuaded her. At her session, they suggested that she start living with the Master, especially when she has one of her flashbacks in the middle of the night.

"I guess that's alright," Hysteria told herself as she ran into the guild. She heard a groan and looked at her roommate, who emitted the groan.

"Who wiped up the grease?"

Hysteria was confused. She heard the yells of annoyance this morning, but she went out of the back door so no one could see her leave. What confused her even more was why was the new boy and his exceed in a maid outfit and serving people in the guild. What was going on in the guild today?She shrugged her shoulders and walked to Zina, who was smiling as usual.

"Where's Master Jenna?" she asked.

"Probably in her office."

Hysteria started walking up the stairs toward the Master's office. She knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. She opened the door and saw Master Jenna sitting at her desk, working on the paperwork.

"Hysteria. How did it go?"

"They suggested I stay at your place because of the random flashbacks, especially at night."

"I was going to suggest that too."

Hysteria perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, it would be smart to watch over you at all times. Plus, I'm sure Cantrelle would be glad to have you there."

Hysteria nodded and went up to the extra room provided. She put all her clothing and other things in a suitcase and stood up. Anything else she needed, she thought as she surveyed the room.

"I guess this is all," she said with a shrug. She walked back into the Master's office and put it on the floor. She sat in the office waiting for the day to end. Maybe it isn't that bad staying with them.


	7. Mini Story: Part 1

**You're all probably thinking, 'Oh my gosh she updated!' And yes I am! And if you've seen me around on Fanfiction, whether PMing or subscribing to stories, or writing reviews I'm sorry. I can skim through reading stories, but I can't update my stories because computers are very hard to get on at school. Anywho here's a few mini stories about your OCs. Its placed before the main story starts, so even if your OC recently joined, they'll have a story about them before they joined. Also, ****I realized I have no idea how to work a poll and I'm too lazy to fix it so, vote through reviews! Which should be are first arc, or do you have an idea? Any review is accepted. Here's the arc suggestions: Mystery of the Missing Town, The World Learning Who We Are, or New Beginnings Festival. Vote in reviews please!**

* * *

_Five years before the main story _

Grimlock Nevergale was kicking the dirt as he walked down the street of Everpine Town. He was trying to find a way, more like a purpose for his life and magic. And he was determined to find it. He continued to walk down the street when he saw a few kids playing on a playground.  
'This should be fun,' Grim thought to himself as he walked to the kids.  
"Hey brats," he yelled. The kids turned and looked at him. "This is going to be my fort now!"  
"That's not fair!" one of the little kids yelled.  
"Yeah!" the others yelled in agreement.  
"Well life isn't fair," Grim said as he ignited his fist in flames. The kids looked at him warily, this was a mage they were about to put up with.  
"This is my fort!" Grim said again as he chased the kids with his flames. The kids started screaming with fright and Grim just laughed. This was fun.

Whie Grim was teasing the kids, an older man was passing by and stopped when he noticed the mage was chasing non-mage children. That didn't seem very fair to him, so he started toward him to intervene.  
He stepped in front of the non-mage children and blocked Grim was chasing. Grim looked up angrily.  
"You're in my way," Grim said grumpily.  
"You know it's not nice to bully people," the man said.  
"Oh yeah?" Grim challenged. "Blue Flame: Ignite!"  
Grim threw a fire ball at the man. The attack would make the man go into flames and burn his skin.  
But the man lifted his arms and attack bounced off him and burnt the ground.  
"Wind Cut."  
A blast of wind came toward Grim, pushing him back. He felt like he was being cut all over and when he looked up, scratches were all over his arms and legs. He looked at the man with surprise.  
"It's not nice to bully kids, especially younger ones."  
The man turned and Grim barely saw an insignia on his arms. He was part of a guild. Grim thought it would be cool to join a guild, so he decided to follow the man. Plus, he was pretty strong to beat Grim that quickly.  
He sneaked behind him the whole time, hiding behind trees and building when the man turned back around again. Finally the man came to a two level building and opened the door. Grim barely managed to make it into the guild before the doors closed. He hid behind a chair and table and looked from behind it.  
"Hey Dale you're back!"  
"How was the mission?"  
So the man he was following, his name is Dale. Nice to know.  
He took a look around the guild building. There was a bar, big stage, and a lounging area. There were two stair cases on either side of the building leading to the higher floor. This place was huge!  
"Dale, how was the mission?"  
This voice was a woman. Grim looked to see a bluenette woman walking down the stairs.  
"It was good Master," Dale said to the lady.  
The lady was the Master? Guilds can have girl masters? Grim didn't hear of many woman master's so this was a big thing for him.  
The lady nodded and sat down at a stool to talk to the member. There weren't many, maybe 20 or so members. Their conversation varied from different thing like:  
"Master, when are you bringing your daughter to the guild?"  
So this master has a family? Grim as finding this guild interesting.  
"Water Locks!"  
Grim found himself thrown into the wall pinned by strong locks made of…water? In front of him stood the master and the guild members fanned around her.  
"You're that boy who was bullying those kids," Dale said pointing a finger at him.  
"Now what are you doing snooping around this guild?" the master said. She sounded pretty angry to Grim. Then she gave him a friendly smile. "If you wanted to join, why didn't you say so?"  
Grim was confused. He wasn't getting in trouble for trespassing or something like that.  
"Quick rundown, this is New Beginnings. I formed this guild about a year ago. So do you want to join?"  
"Uh?" Grim didn't know what he was going to say.  
"Oh right! I'm Master Jenna, what's your name?"  
"Grimlock," Grim said. "Can you let me down?"  
Jenna giggled. "Oops, sorry."  
She took the locks down and Grim fell to the ground. He rubbed his wrist and looked at the woman, who was now towering over him. She wasn't that tall, it was just because he was sitting on the floor and she was standing up.  
"So what do you say? You seem like youngster, probably still learning your magic abilities. I'll help you train for a while. You can stay at my place while you're at it too."  
Grim looked at her hesitantly. She was offering him to join a guild, plus training in his magic. There had to be a catch.  
"What's the catch?" Grim asked.  
"Nothing, I'm just offering this to you."  
Grim nodded his head eagerly. She seemed kind, like a mother he never had.  
"Great! I just love new members," she said. "Follow me and I'll give you an insignia."  
Grim smiled, this was his new home, his new beginning!

* * *

_Three years before the main plot _

Rayner Bellcross, a fifteen year old boy, was looking for his next target for pickpocketing. He needed the money to get him some food so he could survive the night. He wrapped his hood close round him, trying to keep himself dry from the drizzle.  
He peeked his head out of the alleyway and his eyes landed on a woman walking down the street with a bag in her hand. She seemed occupied with the bag, so it must have been heavy.  
'Alright, let's do this,' Ray thought to himself. He dashed out of the alley and followed his target. He weaved his way around the crowd, the only sound was the splashing of puddles when his foot stepped into one.  
Finally he reached his target. He snuck behind her in her blind spot, reached in her pocket, and grabbed the first thing he felt. It was a success! He started running, but a few steps later something grabbed his hood and yanked him back. He stared up at the woman's face with surprise. No one has ever caught him in a long time.  
"Now why is someone like you stealing my stuff?" she asked with a kind smile. She had dark blue hair that came to her neck and kind green eyes.  
Ray just looked at her in surprise. He couldn't get over the fact that he actually was caught.  
"Can't you talk boy?" she asked again. When he didn't respond, she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well I guess if-"  
"Shatter: Thunderclap!" he yelled brining both his hands together. A blinding white light was emitted and a loud boom followed.  
When he opened his eyes, the effects were not what he was expecting. The lady wasn't injured or thrown back from the attack, just surprised. She shook her head to get over what she just saw.  
"You're a mage aren't you?"  
All Ray could do was nod.  
"Well, I'm Jenna. I'm the master of the guild New Beginnings," the woman explained. "I know you probably haven't heard of my guild, I formed it not too long ago. Would consider joining?"  
Ray shrugged. It was probably better than what he was doing.  
"You can come to the guild tomorrow with me, for now, why don't you come to my house. It's better than out here."  
Ray couldn't just pass up the offer of a warm home, after all, it was pretty cold outside. he nodded and followed the lady home.

Jenna led Ray through the town to an apartment building. They went all the way to the third floor, and Jenna opened the door. Ray was met with warmth and the smell of freshly baked bread.  
"I'm home!" Jenna yelled placing the bag on the table.  
"Mommy!"  
Ray saw a three year old girl run up to Jenna. Ray had to rub his eyes and make sure they weren't playing tricks. The girl looked exactly like Jenna, except she had lighter blue hair.  
"Hi Cantrelle," Jenna said giving her hug a hug.  
Cantrelle broke the hug and looked at Ray.  
"Who's that?"  
Jenna had almost forgot she brought Ray back with her had been so quiet. She also forgot to ask the boy his name.  
"Right, what's your name?" Jenna asked.  
"Rayner," Ray said quietly. "I go by Ray though."  
Jenna nodded and then said, "Well Ray, if you wash your hands, I'll help my husband make dinner and then we can eat."  
Ray nodded, started walking, and then stopped. He didn't know where the bathroom was.  
"I'll show you ninja-nii," she said grabbing his hand.  
Ray was surprised and raised an eyebrow. Ninja-nii? Did this girl know he is a pick-pocketer? He stole from people. No, this girl was happily showing him the way through her house, even offering to let him use her stepstool to wash his hands. Then again she was three, not knowing about most of the dangers of the world.  
Cantrelle led him back out and to the table where Jenna and her husband, Shawn, had placed plates of food. Cantrelle basically begged Ray to sit next to her for dinner.  
"So Ray," Jenna said as they started eating. "What made you start pickpocketing?"  
Ray quietly explained how his town as burned down when he was nine, and how he started stealing and pickpocketing to survive. He never seemed to get close to anyone for the fear of getting hurt.  
The whole time Jenna and Shawn nodded in understanding. Then Jenna decided this would probably help him to getting close to people.  
"Why don't you join my guild?" Jenna offered. "And until you get the hang of things and start going on missions, you can stay here with us."  
Ray was dumbfounded. No one has ever done this before to him before. No one's offered him a second chance. This was amazing! He nodded as tears spilled from his eyes.  
Jenna smiled brightly. She loved it when she offered somebody another chance. That's why she named her guild New Beginnings, so people could start over.  
"So ninja-nii is staying?" Cantrelle asked excitedly.  
Ray nodded at her. She cheered.  
"Yeah! Come on Ray let's play dollies!" she said jumping out of her seat. She grabbed Ray's hand and led him to her room.  
Jenna laughed and looked at her husband,  
"He's in for a serious surprise. I don't think he thought he was going to brought into Cantrelle's games."

* * *

_Two years before the main plot _

Jace Fuller walked through the forest cutting her way through the brush. This is what she wanted, to have an adventure and have fun. So cutting branches and plants scratching her skin is fun. What did she get herself into?  
"That was a great mission Ray! You've really improved on your magic," a voice said, male by the sound of it.  
"Thanks," another male voice said, but much quieter.  
Curiosity got the best of Jace and she started walking toward the voices. She poked her head through the brush and saw two boys walking down a path. Her jaws dropped. There was a path?!  
She shook her head and looked at the boys. One had spiky blueish-white hair while the other one had brown spiky hair. Both had a mark of half a sun on their body. A guild mark Jace assumed. They were part of a guild.  
'Maybe joining a guild would be an easier way for to do her adventuring,' she thought to herself. She nodded. 'Yeah, that beats walking around in this forest.'  
She stepped out of the forest and walked toward the boys.  
"Um, excuse me," she said getting their attention.  
The boys turned to her and went into a battle stance. She realized the situation and quickly said, "No, I'm not going to attack!"  
Jace frantically waved her hands up and down to make sure they understood she wasn't going to attack. She sighed and started again.  
"I noticed that you guys were part of a guild and was wondering if I could join?" Jace asked.  
The boys looked at each other and nodded.  
"Yeah, Master loves getting new members. We're not a well-known guild, but she wants us to be as known as Fairy Tail." The boy with brown hair said.  
Jace knew Fairy Tail, they were the strongest guild in all of Fiore. It took them years to receive the title and now this small guild wanted to be as known as them? Well she can help them get there now that she was joining.  
The boy with the white hair gestured to the road.  
"You're right Ray, we should be going," the brunette said. "Oh, I'm Grim."  
"I'm Jace," Jace introduced.  
"Nice to meet you," Grim said as he led Jace back to the guild.

"Wow, this guild is cool!" Jace said in awe as they brought her into the guild hall. There people everywhere, yelling and playing around.

"This is just a just the outside of things, wait until you meet everyone else," Grim said leading her up the stairs. Ray had left the group and went to talk to a dark haired girl.

Grim opened a door to reveal an older woman doing paperwork on a desk. She looked up when the door opened and smiled.

"How was the mission Grim?" she asked.

"Great and we found someone who wants to join," Grim explained. He pushed Jace out in front of him. Jace gave yells of protest before she stood in front of the blue haired woman.

"Hi," she said with a shy wave.

"Oh no need to be shy. What's your name?"

"Jace."

"Nice to meet you Jace, I'm Master Jenna. This is my guild New Beginnings that was started four years ago. Now, are you joining the guild for adventure and stregthening your magic, or because you want to start over with your life?"

Jace was confused about the second, but the first one definitely applied to her.

"Alright, let me go get an insignia and I'll be right back." And with that Jenna left to go get the stamp.

Jace turned back to Grim. Weren't master supposed to check information about the members or something like that? grim must have read her experssion becuase he started to explain.

"Master Jenna isn't one to pry for information. She's very motherly, especially with her daughter."

Jace made an O with her mouth and turned back to her thought. This was going to be so exciting!

* * *

**And there you go. I'll try to update next weekend or my friend MissGenreSavy will come on and upload for me. That's all, hope you enjoy **


	8. Editing, Not Part of a Story

OK, I'm editing my stories, so if multiple pop-up come up, sorry. It's independent research in Digi Tech today. I'm also typing my awesome chapter for New Beginnings and starting on I Choose You, so enjoy!


End file.
